Matchmaker
by Nomannic
Summary: Of all chaos to break loose in the Seireitei, this was by far the worst. Of all havoc to swarm, this was the worst. Of all mischief to be wrought, this was the worst. Of all hell to reign, this was the worst.The matchmaker had come to the Soul Society.
1. Prologue

**Matchmaker**

Of all chaos to break loose in the Seireitei, this was by far the worst. Of all havoc to swirl and swarm, this was the worst. Of all mischief to plot and proceed, this was the worst. Of all hell to reign, this was the worst.

The matchmaker had come to the Soul Society.

X.x.X.x.X

Byakuya Kuchiki waited in his normal silence outside of his home by the main gates. And much to the wonderment of the servant by his side, and the benefit of the grin on his grandmothers face, his hands twitched nervously and his eyes flickered back and forth over both ends of the road.

After a full half-hour of waiting, he rose from his seat and in the way only he could, silently and gracefully stormed up the stairs and inside his house, his captain's haori billowing behind in the wind his movements created.

Kuchiki-baachan chuckled.

"It seems he hasn't lost all emotions if he's this afraid." The maid looked at the woman with a look that clearly meant something. The Kuchiki elder smiled and patted the girls hair. "Now don't be like that, I know I'm a cruel woman." Without another word, the old woman shuffled back inside the home after her grandchild, calling the Taichou's name.

X.x.X.x.X

Captain Yamamoto shuffled his hands nervously, and his lieutenant looked at him worriedly.

"Taichou?" He asked carefully.

"I fear the Kuchiki have brought a great menace upon us, and I can only pray we will all escape it." His words were met by a terrified look.

X.x.X.x.X

_Four days later – Kuchiki household_

"SHE'S HERE!!" Came a frantic, almost terrified call. Byakuya sat up straight in bed, and cursed mentally, not bothering to control his emotions at the moment. Of course she would choose to arrive four days late at two am in the morning.

Almost a second later, a soft, gorgeous, lulling voice called out. "I'M HERE!!" Byakuya rushed to his feet, shut his door, firmly telling his maid to keep everyone out, and got dressed in a rush.

A millisecond after he was dressed, his door opened, and a tall, proud woman walked in. She smirked, one corner of her lips twisting mischeviously as she came to a stop and rested her hands on her hips.

"Hello, Kuchi-kun," she purred, her voice caressing him. He suppressed a shudder, and gave her an empty look.

"Sister," he said politely. She smiled widely, twirling a finger in her long and wavy black hair that currently had a bright green accenting it vibrantly. Byakuya also couldn't help but notice how painfully short her skirt was.

"Come now, is that anyway to great me?" She asked, still smirking her trademark smirk as she casually sat down on his bed, kicked off her hot pink slippers, and laid back, arms crossed behind her head as she looked over at him. Byakuya resisted rolling his eyes, and tossed a blanket over her.

"Have some decency," he snarled, before leaving the room.

The minute he was gone, Kitsune Kuchiki rolled over in the bed, and sighed, a single tear streaming down her cheeks.

"Welcome home imouto-chan," she murmured to herself before falling asleep.

X.x.X.x.X

"Foxy-chan!" Rangiku Matsumoto exclaimed ecstatically at the girl who had just walked into the offices. The comment was directed towards a black-and-orange haired girl who was wearing fox ears. Said girl quirked an eyebrow.

"Um… do I know you strange busty woman?" She asked in slow tone that curled like warm smoke around you, looking down at the woman who had hugged her. Said lieutenant just giggled, and hugged her tighter, and that was when Kitsune realized that the woman was drunk. She smiled softly, lifting the womans chin.

"Tell me girl, what does your heart truly desire?" She whispered, her voice somehow mysterious and warm but still made Matsumoto shiver. Matsumoto grinned.

"A foxy coat!" she giggled. Kitsune looked momentarily insulted, before tsking.

"No, that is what you want… tell me what you love, what you desire?" Matsumoto giggled and hiccupped.

"Nope. I'd get fi~red!" She purred. Kitsune smiled before prying the woman off of her, and turned to face the small boy standing in the door.

"Identify yourself," he said coldly. Kitsune faked a hurt expression.

"You'll know me soon enough," she purred, before vanishing. Captain Hitsugaya blinked.

"Matsumoto, did you slip something in my slushee?"

X.x.X.x.X

**A/N:** I couldn't resist, I just couldn't.


	2. Chapter One

Kitsune woke up to poking. Consistent, hard, oh-so-annoying _poking_.

Opening sky blue eyes, drowsily, she saw Renji leaning over her, dressed in his uniform. She grinned up at her best friend, and sat up.

"Morning Abarai-kun." His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. She glanced down at herself, following his gaze, and suddenly remembered that all she wore was a pair of panties and a bra to bed last night.

She rolled her eyes, getting up. "Don't be such a baby, Renji. You've seen me naked before." Her hips swung slightly as she walked to her closet, she glanced over her shoulder to wink at him. He grumbled something under his breath, along the lines of 'immature bitch', and turned his back to her, arms cross. She shrugged it off and pulled out the shinigami robes a maid had left, and starting pulling the clothes on.

"I was drunk."

"Mhm. I bet you tell all the girls that." She purred, her voice warm silk, and turned him around to face her, grinning. She was fully dressed, in the traditional shinigami uniform, no alterations – as Byakuya had ordered. "It's been a long time, Renji."

He smirked. "Yeah. Ten years." He hugged her, lightly, and ruffled his best friends hair. She'd kept it orange and black that night because she hadn't had time to dye it again with moving into the house and all.

"Stop it, stop it," she said, swatting his hand away. They shared a look, and laughed.

"So what are you here for, not to be rude, but if I remember correctly, Byakuya doesn't let random shinigami in his house?" Renji grinned smugly, flashing his lieutenant's badge at her. Her eyes widened appreciatively.

"Congratulations, Abarai," she said, dragging out the syllables in a sweet soprano. "So just stopping by to say hi?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Byakuya says I'm to show you the ropes – you've been assigned as an unseated member of 6th division."

She pouted. "No seat?"

He smirked. "No pain, no gain kid."

"Just because I'm like 200 years younger than you does not make me a kid!"

"Sure it doesn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I was only gone for 10 years training my ass off in Rukongai, nothing at all to deem me a seat in 6th division." She grumbled sarcastically, her voice thick as honey.

Renji laughed, waiting as she put the kenseiken strips of metal into her hair. She looked exactly like her brother if the orange wasn't there. Same black hair, same pale skin, same sweet, young features, and same icy blue eyes.

She picked up a plastic box on the vanity table, and pulled out to black contacts. As she put them in, she glanced at Renji through his reflection in the mirror.

"You got more tattoos."

He nodded. "I've gotten a lot stronger." Of course she had noticed that – they'd both filled out a little more in their time apart. Her boobs had gotten bigger.

Just as she finished applying her makeup, Renji idly flipping through her collection of haiku collections, Byakuya appeared in her doorway, somehow looking menacing with a completely neutral expression.

Renji set the book down and bowed to his Captain. "Good morning Kuchiki-taichou," he said politely, straightening back up.

Kitsune turned to smile at him and bowed as well. "Good morning, Aniki."

He didn't even glance at her. "What is taking so long, Fukutaichou?"

Renji's cheeks flushed. "My apologies, Captain. It won't happen again."

Kitsune watched, sad, as Byakuya left, his presence lingering in the silence. She heaved a sigh, then brightened the room up with a smile.

"Sorry to get you in trouble, Renji. Care to show me around Division 6? I can't remember a thing since I was last here."


	3. Chapter Two

It was New Years – the time for rebirth, revelations and vows, romance, and getting absolutely smashed.

Atleast, that's what Kitsune thought. Byakuya saw it in a completely different way – an opportunity to increase the prestige of the Kuchiki family by hosting a New Years party, for all Captain's, Lieutenant's, and Nobles.

And so, Kitsune was forced to wear "nice clothes" as Byakuya had put it (he'd actually said "And wear something other than that trash you mistake for clothing"), and even wear her kenseiken, which was starting to give her a headache. She wore a floor-length dark blue silk dress with spaghetti straps and a bare back (with the exception of several blue strips of fabric zigzagging across), high heels, earings, a pearl necklace, and her hair was black with cobalt stripes. She didn't wear contacts tonight, her eyes a bright sparkling blue. Unfortunately, in the dress, her scars were visible. Pearly white flesh stretching in nasty stripes across her collarbone and chest. The scars looked like someone had tried to tears her heart out of her chest, with their bare hands.

She hung out, bored, by the buffet table, a glass of wine (the only glass she was permitted the entire night) and surveyed the work she would have to do.

Couples danced on the floor, some just friends, some in serious relationships with eachother, while the rest of the guests mingled on the side. There were hundreds of possibilities as she watched them.

That girl with the brown pigtails was fidgeting with her dress, cheeks bright red as she talked to the heir to some small noble family in Eastern Rukongai. The boy was clearly interested. Just a little nudge, and Kitsune could practically hear wedding bells.

And what about those two? A Captain – of Division 10. He was dancing with a lieutenant, of Division 5, and his eyes sparkled. He was completely unaware of the rest of the world, and the same was true of the girl. The Captain was the one she'd seen a couple weeks ago – Hitsugaya Toshiro. The lieutenant looked like Renji's old friend, Momo Hinamori.

Kitsune smiled at the two, but before she could think any further, someone stepped into her view. She trailed her eyes up a large, chizzled chest, covered in fading battle scars, and looked up into a very strong, very worn-down beaten face. A scar clawed its way down the Captain's left eye, and eyepatch over his right eye. She smiled pleasantly at him. Atleast she wasn't the only one showing off scars.

"Hello, Taichou." She said, voice curling like warm, sweet smoke. He smiled, and it made her shiver as he stared down at her.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." He said, still grinning. Suddenly, a little girl popped up on his shoulder. Kitsune jumped, nearly spilling her drink. The girl wore a lieutenant's badge. "Hiya~! I'm Yachiru Kusajishi!!"

"Kitsune Tsuki Kuchiki," She said, smiling pleasantly. These two seemed interesting enough. The girl launched herself at Kitsune, and she barely had time to set down her drink, before Yachiru was in her arms.

Kitsune smiled down at her – she was so adorable.

"Tell me, Yachiru, what does your heart desire?" Kitsune asked, tipping the girls chin up to look her in the eyes. Yachiru bit her lip, thinking on it. Kenpachi watched the two, silent, intrigued.

Suddenly, a light bulb seemingly flashed above Yachiru's head. "I know! CANDY!!"

Kitsune laughed, and it was like the soft bubbling of a stream, angelic and charming, as she set Yachiru down. "Wait here just a second."

Kitsune hurried off to the end of the buffet table, and sure enough, there was a bowl of chocolates for the kids. She grabbed two pieces, and walked back over to Yachiru. "Hold out your hand," she commanded. Yachiru obeyed, grinning from ear to ear.

Kitsune placed the candy in the girls hand and she squealed, hugging her around her legs. "Thank you!!"

Kitsune laughed again, and Kenpachi's smile softened. He liked her laugh. He had a feeling he'd like her scream a lot better. How high could that pretty voice go before it cracked?

Yachiru let go, and ran off to bother someone else. Kitsune smiled, watching her go. "Such a sweet girl. Is she really your lieutenant."

Kenpachi chuckled. "She can hold her own."

"Fair enough. The Seireitei is always full of such surprises."

"So what Division are you in, kid?"

Kitsune rolled her eyes. "I am not a kid."

"How old are you?"

"57."

He chuckled, and the sound crawled down her spine. "Whatever, _kid._"

She sighed. "And just how old are you?"

He shrugged, smirking. "Dunno. Stopped counting after 400."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Crazy old man."

He laughed, then, and it was deep, and Kitsune suddenly felt very warm. "So what Division?"

"Sixth; with my brother."

"Kuchiki's your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Byakuya."

"Yeah." Kenpachi studied her closer for a second. She smiled at the careful scrutiny.

"Are you comparing me to my brother or are you picturing me naked?" She said after a couple of minutes.

Kenpachi snorted, but couldn't stop the picture from flashing in his mind.

Kitsune must have sensed it, because she laughed again, sweet soprano voice wrapping around him like warm fur.

In an attempt to change the subject, Kitsune inquired, "Do I look like him?"

Kenpachi didn't really want to change the subject, but he let her anyways. "Yeah."

"OOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a sudden shout. Both Shinigami turned their heads to see Yachiru gnawing on the head of some unfortunate noble. Kitsune laughed as Kenpachi stormed over to sort it out.

Oh, someday, he would hear that pretty little voice scream. Someday.


End file.
